Komui Lee
Komui Lee is the Chief Officer of the Black Order in Heaven and Branch Head of the European Branch in the manga, D.Gray-Man, and the Fallen City series. He is also the older brother of Exorcist Angel of Death, Lenalee Lee. Appearance and Personality Appearance Komui is a tall man with dark eyes and long dark hair that curls at the end. He wears a pair of wire-frame, pentagonal glasses, a light blue turtleneck sweater, white pants and a white beret (which his subordinates claim they can sometimes hear noises coming from) along with his uniform, a white, Branch Chief coat. He also typically wears slippers, even at work, avoiding shoes because when he wears shoes his feet stink and Lenalee doesn't like it. After the European Branch moves to a new building, Komui's uniform changes; his turtleneck being replaced with a high-collared dress shirt and his white coat being replaced with a similar one, but with a cloth badge as well and several aigulettes rather than a metal Rose Cross. Personality Komui is shown as a very whimsical and goofy character, as well as being somewhat sadistic and occasionally borderline maniacal. He drinks coffee nonstop, favoring the Blue Mountain brand. He is also lazy and often tries to worm his way out of doing work by either running away from the office (Reever Wenhamm having to often track him down), talking on the phone non-stop even when the other side hangs up, and a multitude of other methods. During his naps, one of the only ways to wake him up is to say that Lenalee is getting married, which causes him to react angrily due to his "sister complex." Komui, despite everything, does have a serious side. He feels guilty for putting the Exorcists and Finders in danger, and tries to help in anyway he can, such as making better uniforms to protect the Exorcists and making it difficult for Central to give Exorcists orders, forcing them to go through copious amounts of paperwork. He is also the one to repair damage done to the Innocence weapons, though the method seems very painful or at the very least traumatic. He has also shown a more solemn and ruthless side in the funeral for the Exorcists and Finders by refusing requests to bring General Yeegar's body back to his home and saying that the General's body must be cremated. Firm in his beliefs, Komui has shown a daring in refusing to follow Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie's orders about keeping the Akuma Egg, and instead issues his own orders for the Egg's destruction. Back Story After his and Lenalee's parents were killed by Akuma when they were children, Komui took over the responsibilities of raising Lenalee. Lenalee, however, was found to be an Accommodator and was forcibly taken from Komui's side.10 Almost three years later, Komui, who had joined the Order to come after Lenalee, was transferred to the European Branch as the Section Leader of the Science Division, and not long after was promoted to Branch Head and Chief Officer of the Black Order. He abolished the Black Order rules regarding the right to dispose of the exorcists' relatives. Storyline History War Stories Komui suspects that something isn't right with the records of their war and starts to do his secret investigation about what's going on. He's trying to keep Lenalee from not doing her job as an angel of death. Komui enlists the help of Bak and two other angels. He laters goes down to the morgue and asks questions. Komui goes to the site of the Great Crash and pay his last respects. While there, he hears whispers of the dead saying that Heaven betrayed them. Relationships Lenalee Lee Main Article: Lenalee Lee Lenalee is her younger sister and he is is a very important person to her. When she was kidnapped by the Order, she hated them and it took four years for her brother to find her and join the Order, stating he would never leave her side. This is what allowed Lenalee to calm down and work alongside the Order, along with synchronize with her Innocence to protect and be by her friend's and brother's side. The two care greatly for each other, though Lenalee gets annoyed by Komui's laziness, irresponsibility and his overprotective nature towards her. Komui cares extremely for his sister to the point of obsession, threatening any boy that dares try to date her or shows interest in her, even crying and hugging her stating he didn't want her to get married. However, after the 14th begins to awaken within Allen, their relationship has become stained as Lenalee tries to search for and protect Allen behind her brother's back, while Komui is hunting Allen as a member of the Noah and no longer views him as a member of the Order. Bak Chang Main Article: Bak Chang Komui and Bak probably know each others since Komui was in the Asian Branch. They share a lot of similarity, they have the same nationality, are the same age. Still their differences set them completely apart. Bak is incredibly jealous of Komui for having reached the Chief Officer position, one he has been longing to for a long time. Komui appears to not take him seriously and to look down on him (metaphorically and literally). Except when his sister is involved. In this case, Komui transforms in a dangerous sociopath and seems to be aware of Bak's attraction to Lenalee. He is ready to use guns to stop him. Trivia * Komui likes sewing, inventing, Blue Mountain coffee, Lenalee and dislikes tidying up and Lenalee's future husband. * Komui's personality and antics are based off Katsura Hoshino's editor Yoshida. * Komui came 5th in the first D.Gray-man popularity poll, however he dropped to 12th in the second. * Out of 100%, Komui commands 99% trust from his subordinates. The final percentage is a murderous hate. * Komui is prone to seasickness. Source * Basic Info: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Komui_Lee Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angel Category:Non-Human